


Birthday Surprise (s)

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Surprises, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, john/frank/stevie (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stevie's birthday and he gets several surprise presents!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise (s)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lies. All Lies. I own nothing, but the idea.  
> I hope you enjoy the fic. Let me know with comments/kudos! xx

“What are you doing here?” Xabi arrived at Stevie’s front door and was surprised to find Fernando already standing there.

“It’s Stevie’s birthday,” Fernando said, showing off the gift bag in his left hand.

Xabi had already noticed his right hand – no wedding band. Fernando was still married. He wore the ring to practice with the Spain National Team. Xabi shifted nervously. He had come to surprise Stevie, because they hadn’t seen each other in over a year, but it seemed Stevie had invited Fernando. “Did Stevie invite you here?”

Fernando shook his head, alleviating Xabi’s stress, but only slightly. “I’m here to surprise him. I didn’t know he had invited you.”

Xabi considered going with that. If he told Fernando that he was expected and he was therefore intruding, Fernando would leave and he would have Stevie all to himself. But… Fernando had such a sweet, innocent look on his face and he and Xabi did have a past. Xabi couldn’t deceive him. “He didn’t. I was surprising him too,” he finally said.

Fernando smiled that beautiful smile that Xabi (and almost everyone) had always loved. “That’s funny. Was is it the Americans say – ‘Great minds think the same’ or something like that?”

Xabi laughed and shook his head. “Great minds think alike,” he corrected.

“Oh, right.” Fernando nodded.

Silence invaded. Neither man knew what to say or do next.

Xabi decided to speak up first. “So, what are we going to do? We’ve both come with gifts to surprise him. I’m sure we both have the same idea since he’s recently divorced…”

Fernando nodded. “Right, I guess we do. I hope we didn’t get him the same gift too. What did you get him?”

“A watch, engraved with a special message on the back. What did you get him?”

“A video camera.”

“A video camera?” Xabi was surprised. That was a rather impersonal gift for someone who knew Stevie _very_ intimately.

Xabi saw Fernando’s cheeks flush red under the light of Stevie’s emergency lamp above the door. Fernando looked away and fidgeted. “You, well, you know how Stevie always used to tell us when we were together that, well, he had that fantasy…” Fernando trailed off. He always was the sweet, innocent one of their “group.”

Xabi laughed loudly. “Right! He wanted to film us all one time, so he’d have something to watch on lonely nights.” Xabi wiggled his eyebrows at Fernando and laughed again. He shook his head and said, “We never would let him though. I was afraid it would get leaked to the press somehow and you were camera shy. Has that changed?”

It had. Fernando had been forced to become less camera shy when his captains – John Terry and Frank Lampard – roped him into a recorded threesome – more than once. Fernando didn’t admit that. He told a little lie. “It’s Stevie’s birthday. I thought I’d do it for him.”

Xabi nodded as thoughts ran through his mind. He could sense that Fernando had this whole plan orchestrated which meant he wasn’t going to leave without a fight. If Xabi couldn’t have Stevie alone as he had planned, perhaps he could make an arrangement like the good ‘ol days – a nice threesome with El Nino. It wasn’t like being with Fernando as well as Stevie was torture. Fernando was gorgeous and one of the best Xabi had ever had. Xabi was submissive to Stevie, so he enjoyed being dominant to Fernando who was always submissive. “Say, Nando…since we’re both here, I thought…”

“Yes,” Fernando blurted.

Xabi wrinkled his brow. “Just like before…” Fernando was nodding, but Xabi continued, just to be sure they were on the same page. “Stevie, me, and you.” Stevie made hand gestures that really didn’t pertain to sexual acts in any way, but somehow Fernando got the message loud and clear. Stevie would take him, and he would take Fernando. Just like the old days.

Fernando nodded. “It’s been a long time since we did that, hasn’t it?”

Xabi nodded and smiled. “It has. Good to see you’re still the submissive type.”

Fernando shook his head. “I’m not actually, in my relationship anyway. Juan and I are together, you know. He’s submissive.”

“Oh, right. Obviously. He’s so small.”

“Not where it counts,” Fernando said with a grin.

Xabi had never caught a glance at Juan in the shower that he could remember. He wasn’t really the type to take lingering glances anyway…unless it was his boyfriend prancing around in the shower. “Really? Wow. Well, I suppose we should knock, announce our presence. Wouldn’t it be something if Stevie wasn’t even home?”

“He’s home,” Fernando said. “I called earlier to be sure. I told him I was stuck in Spain, but wanted to wish him a happy birthday. He said he was staying in all night, didn’t much feel like celebrating.”

“I just got in, late flight. What’s your excuse for being here so late?” Xabi asked.

“I couldn’t leave any earlier than six and it takes two hours to drive here from London,” Fernando explained.

“Hopefully, he’s still awake,” Xabi said.

He raised his hand to knock, but the door suddenly swung open. Much to the shock of the Spaniards, Frank Lampard stood in the doorway. John Terry was behind him with his lips attached to Stevie’s. Frank’s jaw dropped. He elbowed John behind him.

“Frank, I bloody told you…” John stopped speaking when he saw his number 9 and Xabi at the door. “Torres, Alonso…” He greeted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fernando, Xabi,” Stevie stepped in front of John. He had a bright smile on his face. “What are you two doing here?” He asked. He had seen Fernando recently, well three months ago, but more recently than Xabi. Nonetheless, he was overjoyed to see both of them.

“We brought gifts,” Fernando said, holding out his gift bag. Xabi quickly followed suit, hoisting his small black gift bag into the air.

“We were just leaving,” Frank said, grabbing John’s arm.

“We gave ‘ol Stevie a gift too,” John said, smirking as Frank pulled him past Fernando.

Fernando watched the men rush away. He wondered where they were parked. There were no other cars in the drive besides his and Xabi’s. Stevie’s was in the garage.

“You lot brought me gifts at ten?” Stevie asked. He was still overjoyed. Fernando and Xabi nodded. “What are you doing in me hometown?”

“We just came with the gifts,” Xabi explained. “We didn’t come together. I didn’t even know Torres would be here.”

“He came from Spain. I was in London,” Fernando explained.

“You came all the way from Spain to see me?” Stevie asked, smiling lovingly at Xabi. He had loved Xabi since the moment he first saw him. He never really stopped loving him, despite the time and great distance.

Xabi returned his lovely smile. “It’s your birthday.”

Stevie briefly wondered why _this_ , his 32nd birthday, was more important than the previous ones that Xabi had missed since leaving Liverpool for Real Madrid. Then, it hit him. He had been married for those birthdays. Xabi was here for more than just gift delivery. Perhaps Fernando was too. “It’s still me birthday for a couple more hours, right. Come in.”

Fernando and Xabi followed Stevie into the house that they both knew well. Stevie led them to the kitchen. Fernando blushed when he saw that Stevie still had the same small table in the corner. Stevie had bent him over it one night and taken him right there after they’d eaten dinner together. They were both too anxious to waste time going to the bedroom.

“Can I get you a drink?” Stevie asked. He had a bottle of champagne in a bucket on the kitchen counter. “The Chelsea guys brought over a bottle of bubbly.”

“What were they doing here?” Fernando blurted. He couldn’t help it. He knew what they were doing there, but the question still bounced around in his mind. He had to let it out.

Stevie grinned. “You know what they were doing here. You know them.” Stevie winked at him. Cheeky.

Fernando looked away, his cheeks even redder than before.

Stevie poured three flutes of champagne though neither Spaniard asked for one. “I suppose that’s why you lot are here, innit?”

Xabi couldn’t stand it anymore. He didn’t know (or care) if Fernando was going to own up to his motives or do anything about them, but he sure as hell was. He placed Stevie’s gift bag on the counter. He was just centimeters from Stevie. Stevie smiled and Xabi attacked his lips. Stevie snaked one arm around and pressed his hand against the small of Xabi’s back, while he held Xabi close with his other at the back of his head.

Xabi wasn’t usually so forward, but he had missed Stevie so much. He wanted him more than he had ever wanted anyone. He reached into Stevie’s pants. Stevie was getting hard. He slid his fingers over Stevie’s cock while his tongue slid with Stevie’s. They had such a rhythm; it was like they had never been apart. Xabi dreaded Fernando getting involved.

That is, until the younger Spaniard slid the tip of his tongue across the back of his neck. Fernando reached around and unfastened and unzipped Xabi’s jeans. Fernando dipped his hand into Xabi’s boxers. His tongue was still working at Xabi’s neck. He started tugging at his cock.

Xabi moaned into Stevie’s mouth. Stevie whimpered. He was dying for Xabi to do more than tease his cock with his fingertips. He thrust his hips, silently begging for it. His cock nudged Xabi’s. Xabi was so turned on, he felt faint. He pulled his hand and mouth back from Stevie. Fernando stopped, but kept his hand on Xabi.

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Xabi asked.

Stevie shook his head. “I was already there,” he admitted, glancing away from Xabi. “Let’s go outside. I’ve got this new pool lounge thing. It’s like a bed.”

The guys shed their clothes and rushed outside in their boxers. Stevie lived out, away from everyone. His closest neighbor was a over a kilometer away. No one would see them.

Having felt that he neglected him; Stevie grabbed Fernando and smashed his lips against his. He didn’t have the same reaction as he had to Xabi, but he did miss and love Fernando as well. “I missed you, kid,” he mumbled, kissing Fernando’s lips.

Xabi stood behind Stevie, rubbing his hands over Stevie’s rippled stomach as he bit and sucked at his neck and back. Stevie moaned against Fernando’s mouth. His cock throbbed.

Fernando broke away from Stevie and knelt in front of him. He ripped Stevie’s boxers down and took his cock into his mouth.

Stevie’s chest arched up almost involuntarily and he moaned low. He grabbed Fernando’s hair and shoved his head forward, pushing himself deeper and deeper into his throat.

Xabi grew jealous quickly. He dropped his shorts and stepped out of them. Without warning, he kicked Stevie’s legs apart. Stevie faltered, but stabilized himself with his hand on Fernando’s head. Xabi had wanted Stevie to take him. He wanted to feel him inside of him, but judging by his moans, he was going to lose it soon. With only his pre-cum as lubricant, Xabi pushed into Stevie. He was pretty loose and Xabi wondered who, John or Frank, had just taken him. John, he decided, was the most likely. He had heard how dominant he liked to be.

Stevie groaned at the intrusion and stepped forward a bit. Xabi grabbed his hips to hold him still and slammed into him, hard and deep. Stevie bent over Fernando who was still sucking his cock like it was his job. He reached down and grabbed Fernando’s cock and began tugging at it, jerking him off in sync with Xabi’s thrusts. Fernando moaned and his mouth vibrated around Stevie’s cock. That was all Stevie could handle. He came in a hot burst into Fernando’s mouth. Like a pro, Fernando lapped it up and stood to make Stevie’s job easier. Stevie tugged harder and faster as Fernando kissed Xabi over his shoulder.

Xabi’s cum shot into Stevie, mixing with John’s, as he shoved his tongue into Fernando’s mouth. He moaned as his entire body shuddered. When he pulled out of Stevie, Stevie immediately dropped to his knees and replaced his hand around Fernando’s cock with his mouth. His fingertips dug into Fernando’s hips as he sucked him deep into his mouth.

Fernando moaned into Xabi’s mouth. He was close to climax, he could feel it. He clung to Xabi’s midsection like he thought he might fall down when his orgasm hit him. When it did, he shook and moaned loudly into Xabi’s mouth. Xabi held tight to his head and continued kissing him.

Stevie stood when he was finished with Fernando and started kissing the cheeks of both men until they parted slightly, allowing him to kiss both of their mouths while they still managed to kiss one another. After a few minutes of shared kisses, Fernando pulled back and laughed.

“What?” Xabi asked.

Fernando pointed behind them. “We were so worked up that we never even made it to Stevie’s outdoor bed. I wanted to try it out.”

Stevie glanced down at the watch on his wrist. “It’s still me birthday, innit? I think I’ve been good enough to get another gift.”

Fernando grinned. “You sure have, but first let me get the gift I bought.  Trust me… It’ll make things even better!”


End file.
